sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Garrett Albert Langston
Name: Garrett Albert Langston Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: His band, Red Flame Rising, Swimming School: Drexel Academy, West Virginia Appearance: Peircing Grey Blue eyes surround a chiseled face, His best feature being the refined curve of his chin. Long greying black hair surround his prestine face. He is what any female would call absolutely beautiful. He is somewhat muscular, due to his swim training. Biography: He was born in San Diego California, to a Lieutenant Colonol in the US army, and his mother was killed in child birth. Being an army brat, he moved around alot. His father settled in the small town of Taylor, West Verginia, where he attends the prestigious Drexel Academy. It was here that he started the indie-rock band Red Flame Rising. The music that he created spoke out against the government, so, of course, it was extremely popular to his age group. He was touring with the band when his father finally caught up to him in Arkansas. His father had found a copy of a Red Flame Rising CD, and, needless to say, was not impressed. He beat Garrett within an inch of his life, and Garrett lost so much blood that the trauma caused his hair to prematurly grey. While in the hospital, Garrett overhears his dad talking on a cellphone. Garrett faked uncosciousness and listened to his fathers conversation. Garretts image of his father having been a squeaky clean military man was squelched when he learned of his dads ties to a terrorist group throught the phone call. When Garrett awoke, his father stood over him and apologized for hurting him. Garrett accepted his apology, and after his fathers departure, proceeded to call the police and report his fathers treason. His father was put on trial for the misdeeds, but before the prosecution could use their primary witness, Garrett, he misteriously disappeared... Garretts father was aquitted on lack of evidence. Other: Garrett's powers lie in his ability with words. His artistry has persuaded many girls to go to bed with him, and also has established Red Flame Rising as one of the best lyrical bands of his generation. Garrett does not like to see others in danger, and will do what he can to stop it, but he is by no means an angel, and may only help people for his benefit later in the game. He is torn over his devotion to his country which has been pounded into him his whole life, and the leftist views that he expresses in the music he writes. It is almost as if Garrett has a split personality. Number: 48 The above biography is as written by Guitarjack87. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Crossbow Gun (x20 bolts) Conclusions: He'll probably be able to talk people out of their insanity, and as an added bonus, gain some allies. The fact his father has ties to us is rather irrelevant, although it does give B48 a bit of an edge. I have a feeling that B48 will get far in the competition, mainly because he seems like a charismatic guy. Game Evaluations Handled by: Guitarjack87 Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Jacob Starr Collected Weapons: Crossbow Gun (x20 bolts) (assigned weapon) Allies: Edward Rommel Enemies: Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter, Heather Pendergast Mid-Game Evaluation: Garrett woke up in the forest, having been bitten in his sleep by fire ants. Upon realising where he was, he immediately started blaming his father for where he was, under the impression that he put him in the game. To calm himself he started to eat some of the food in his pack and wandered around for a bit, eventually coming across the lighthouse, where he spotted Selene Acton inside and tried to buddy up with her. However, the two were interrupted by the arrival of Jacob Starr and Uriel Hunter, and Garrett hid from the two in a nearby closet. While the two talked, he planned an escape which involved bursting out the broom closet and threatening both of the boys with his crossbow. Jacob responded to this by attacking Garrett with his knife. The two struggled, and the result was Garrett ending up with a large knife wound in his calf, after which he promptly fled the scene and fled from Jacob. Injured, Garrett found himself stumbling upon the standoff between Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Umi Martin, Edward Rommel and Gabrielle Minase. The injuries were taking their toll on Garrett, and he ended up delirious and rather out of it. Edward agreed to take Garrett downstream, away from the standoff, to help patch him up. They made their way a decent distance from the waterfall and Edward helped patch up the wounds Garrett had received from Jacob. However, Jacob soon came across the pair and fired upon them, forcing the two to flee once again. The pair came across Hawley Faust, Adam Dodd, Alan Shinwrath, with Jacob hot on their heels. A firefight started between the two sides, during which Venka Rapler tried to stop the fighting and was shot for her troubles and Alan Shinwrath was killed by Jacob. Edward kept trying to pull the delirious boy out of harm's way, and the two eventually ended up out of the now-burning coppice of bamboo. The two finally stopped in the woods, where Edward found out that he was hit by a stray bullet from Jacob, and Garrett wasn't able to help him. The two talked, and Edward gave Garrett his jacket to give to his family before he died. Garrett said a prayer for Edward and left. He made his way through the rain towards the Warehouse, were he came upon Heather Pendergast, Fredrik Hughes and Jeremy Torres. He found himself in a standoff with Heather when he refused to drop his crossbow, while Fred inquired about his jacket which he knew from one of his classmates. Garrett briefly interrogated Fred about how he knew Edward, and it turned out that his brother Glenn knew him. Things were made more tense in this standoff when Devi Satome wandered in, and soon after came Umi Martin and her group of people. Garrett once again clashed with Heather, which resulted in Jeremy, Fred and Heather leaving the warehouse. The group managed to get some rest in the warehouse, although for Garrett it was more like a passing out rather than a rest. He eventually woke up to another standoff between Umi and Peri Barclay. It eventually settled, and the conversation in the group turned to the possibility of escape, but Garrett was not interested in escape - he was far more interested in killing Jacob Starr. He spoke to Peri and offered some of his items in trade for a better weapon to help with his goal, but Peri refused. The moment was cut short when Aiden Ambrose passed out and Garrett felt obligated to help him. Things started getting heated again, and Garrett felt it best once he helped patch up Aiden to leave. Garrett's search for Jacob ended in finding him at a small house with Dorian Greywood. The two fought for an extended amount of time, but Jacob managed to get the upper hand on Garrett, and he finally succumbed to all his injuries and lost the fight. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, you lead a man to water and he doesn't even sip. I can't believe this wimp thought he could take down Mr. Starr. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *There is a not so subtle Matrix reference when Jacob speaks to Garrett after the latter walked in on him and Dorian Greywood using the Small House as shelter. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Garrett, in chronological order. *Selene Arrives *Chillin' At The Waterfall *Down By The River *Resting & Suffering *Breakdown *Starting Place For B#54 *A Moment's Pause Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Garrett Langston. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Wow. That's all I have to say. I loved Garrett in his time on the island, his arc was such a compelling one. - Inky Category:V1 Students